cuidaré de ti
by Noche Infinita
Summary: Goten , Uub y trunks . Serán los nuevos guardaespaldas de Bra, Marrón y Pan.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esta es mi primera historia en esta página. Soy nueva en esto , espero comprendan .

Ningún personaje es mio .

Cap 1

Las hermanas Son - Satan miraban de pie a cabeza a la rubia que estaría con ellas durante un buen tiempo ya que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y no querían que estuviera sola

\- creo que le gusta el rosa - comentó Pan en susurros

-naaa como crees- dijo de igual manera sarcasticamente

-jajaja sabía que era fresita -

\- bueno pero hay que tratarla bien... hasta que muestre lo contrario -

-ok Bra ahora a ser lindas -ambas se acercaron a saludar a la chica que estaba sentada en la sala

\- que hay marrin -saludo Pan

-soy marrón- corrigió

-lo se -sonrió sacando su lengua

\- todo bien - se sentaron frente a ella - y ¿ustedes ?-

-bien - contestó Bra -¿te dijeron que tendremos guardaespaldas? -

-si ¿y no saben por que?-pregunto curiosa

-es que hace unos meses secuestraron a la abuelita y nos preocupamos mucho ya que amenazaban con mandar partes de ella - explicaron recordando los malos tiempos

\- ya veo gracias al cielo y no paso nada -

-si al principio no queríamos pero se que es por nuestro bien -

-tienen razón y ¿no saben como son?-

-no papá dijo que hoy los conoceremos -

-chicas -apareció Gohan en la sala -sus guardaespaldas ya están aquí -se fue por un momento y regreso con la familia y tres muchachos -familia ellos son -

-es un gusto conocerlos -saludo cálidamente Goku -soy Goku,Milk ,Gohan, Videl ,Pan, Bra y Marrón

-ellos son - presentó Gohan -Uub ,Goten y trunks

-un placer -saludaron ellos

-bien trunks tu te encargas de mi rebelde debido a tu experiencia

-¡oye! Yo no soy rebelde -se defendió Pan

-pero si no dije quien era -añadió sonriendo Gohan

Pan se sonrojo al delatarse ella misma -hump - se volteo para no verlos ya que su familia empezó a reírse

-bien trunks ya sabes - este asintió y vio a la chica de espaldas

-si Pan no lo quiere yo si - dijo marrón coqueta

-da igual -emitío la Son y miró como ella lo miraba y decidió molestar un rato - pero me cae bien. Sip me lo quedó -sonrió victoriosa

-ok - Gohan sabía que era por molestar pero necesitaba que alguien con astucia cuidará a su niña

-Uub tu de Bra - el moreno la miro y esta le guiño el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar

-no -dijo ella y vio a Goten e hizo lo mismo sólo que el se quedó serio -quiero a él -lo señaló -el no cae tan fácil en los encantos -afirmo

Uub por su parte se reprendió por ser tan bobo

-bien -le hecho una mirada a Uub . -entonces Uub será marrón -finalizó

-ya que -dijo la rubia viendo al ojiazul

-y Pan - dijo a modo de advertencia - no quiero que le hagas la vida imposible a Trunks ,Bra goten no es una mula de carga de compras y marron eh no se portate bien -

-que no sea cabeza hueca -murmuró Bra

-¡Bra !-regaño Videl

-¡presente!-alzó la mano

-niñas - dijo Milk -no tienen remedio

-hasta ahora te das cuenta abu -la abrazo Pan

-bien me voy al spa -dijo Bra -vamos Goten

-si srita -se fue detrás de ella

-yo a la compañía telefónica - todos la miraron esperando a que explicará -se cayo ... accidentalmente , me voy -salió corriendo

-hasta luego - se despidió Trunks yendo tras ella

-yo voy de compras -salió marrón seguida de Uub

-¿que pasara cuando tengan novios?-pregunto Videl viéndolas partir

\- ¡eso no pasará! -gritaron Gohan y Goku -son muy pequeñas

-Pan tiene 19 y Bra 20 ya están en edad -defendió Videl

-si ya quiero bisnietos -junto las manos Milk con sus ojos brillantes

-noo - se fueron ambos hombres evitando escuchar

\- ¿ y porque trabajas de guardaespaldas? - pregunto Bra viendo a Goten

\- fui policía pero me despidieron por que mis compañeros me odiaban -explicó serio

-vaya - medito ella - Bob al spa de siempre -pidió amablemente

\- si srita - decidió no seguir preguntando ya que el se mostraba serio

\- Buenas - saludo sonriendo a la recepcionista -tengo cita - le dieron su credencial y se volteo hacia Goten -si quieres ve a donde quieras esto tardará dos horas -

-esta bien srita aquí esperare -se puso a un rincón a esperar y ver si nadie perseguía

La rubia entraba de tienda en tienda revisando prendas y zapatos. Probándose miles de accesorios y comprando lo que le gustaba . Y el pobre de Uub iba cuidandola y cargando unas cuantas bolsas ya que el chófer no podía con más

\- ¿te gusta?-le pregunto probándose una blusa

-le queda bien srita - decía el con educación y viéndola modelar

-bien lo llevo - pago por la blusa y salieron de la tienda - voy por agua ya vuelvo

-lo siento srita pero debo de cuidarla así que iré con ud- la chica asintió y fueron a buscar una tienda

Callados Iban la joven Son y el pelilavanda

\- Matt me esperas por favor será rápido - dijo al señor de edad . Este bajo y abrió la puerta de ella y se estacionó a esperar

-Buenas , quisiera recuperar este numero -pidió dando un papelito a la chica que la atendía

\- esta bien solo espere un momento por favor la llamare -

-gracias -

La chica se fue a sentar y vio al pelilavanda viendo si nadie los miraba sospechosamente

-¡oye !-llamó y el fue hacia ella -relájate ¿si? Me estresas

-lo siento srita pero mi deber es velar por su seguridad -dijo serio

-ush eres aburrido-

\- llameme si necesita o pasa algo -se retiró y fue a él lugar en donde estaba

-srita Son - Satan -llamaron

-si - se acercó y le dieron su nuevo celular con el mismo numero -gracias -salió -vamos a casa Matt

Subieron al coche y regresaron

-sr las niñitas tienes gorilas -dijo un tipo en un auto viendo a marrón y a Uub subiendo al auto -y la rubia se quedará con ellos -

-perfecto ahora son tres -dijo el que estaba en la parte trasera del coche

-¿que hacemos señor?-

-por ahorita nada , hay que dejar que se confíen - sonrió tocando su bastón -esos malditos me las pagarán ,Milk fue advertencia ,las hijas serán el plato fuerte- el tipo sonrió y se fueron a reunirse con los demás colegas.


	2. Chapter 2

Marron era la chica adicta a las compras y a las novelas que pasaban en la tv ,ella no causaba problemas pero cuando algo le gustaba hacia lo que podía para tenerlo sólo que no se rebajaba si la rechazaban . Bra al igual que ella adoraba comprar e ir al spa ,era sociable y buscaba tener platica con Goten, solo que este se limitaba a decir si o no cosa que le disgustaba a ella . Y Pan sólo buscaba escaparse de Trunks ya que le parecía insoportable y aburrido pero el la encontraba rápido y se mantenía serio al igual que Goten .

Uub era tímido y caía fácilmente en las trampas de la rubia . Goten y trunks no eran tan fácil de engañar

Estaba reunidos en el comedor de la cocina cenando mientras la familia cenaba en el comedor principal

-¿como les fue muchachos? -pregunto Bob amablemente

-bien -dijo Uub -aunque esas bolsas si que pesan -se quejo al recordar las compras de la chica

-jaja la srita Marrón así es -río -ella es la mas tranquila , la sritas Bra y Pan son unos diablillos -comentó

-¿así? -pregunto Goten -¿porque ?

-tienen la costumbre de escapar -

-¿encerio ? ¿La srita Bra lo hace?- pregunto ya que la peliazul se veía inocente

-si junto a Pan -

-de seguro ella la manipula -opino trunks que había estado callado

\- aveces - pauso y los miro -miren chicos marrón es caprichosa, Bra insegura y Pan ingenua demaciado ingenua y por eso se muestran así de altaneras, berrinchudas o platiconas -añadió y cada uno recordó lo que había pasado en su primer día

Marrón insistió en que quería agua mineral

Bra quería ir platicando

Y Pan pues ella solo lo miraba de pie a cabeza como estudiandolo

-esto será difícil -opino Uub

-no -dijeron al unísono Goten y trunks

-sólo basta conocerlas bien-

-Goten tiene razón si conoces ,sabes -

-bien chicos , buenas noches -despido Bob y todos los que estaban allí -si quieren saber de ellas pregunten a su madre y abuela ,ellas las conocen mejor que nadie a Gohan y Goku no , ellos las miman y con marrón mmm no sabría decirte chico -finalizó viendo al moreno

\- Buenas noches -y así cada quien se fue a su habitación

Dos semanas después

-no -dijo Goten viendo hacia la ventada

-mmm ¿y la pizza?-seguía con su cuestionario la peliazul

-si -se limitó a decir

-oye no sería un crimen si conversamos ¿sabias?-dijo ella ya cansada de lo cortante que era el

-lo se -suspiro -pero yo solo cumplo órdenes y esas son cuidarla srita -

-bueno -se rindió -entonces así será -se bajo del auto y entro al club en donde estaba su amiga Pares otra chica de su clase

-Hola! -saludo la castaña con un beso

-Pares ¿que tal ?-

-bien y él ¿es?-pregunto viendo al moreno bajando sus lentes de sol

-Goten mi guardaespaldas ya te lo había dicho -

-si lo olvidé - río ante su descuido -vamos Cell nos espera

-uuh ya esta aquí ¡genial!- los tres caminaron hacia el cafetin del club

Al llegar un chico de cabello verde y ojos rosados con piel blanca los esperaba sonriendo

-¡Cell!-salto Bra a los brazos de ojirosado

-Bra que gusto verte de nuevo -le beso la mejilla

Goten quien estaba a una distancia prudente bufó molesto al ver tanto apego de Bra y Cell

-harían linda pareja - opino Pares viendo a los chicos

-...-no contesto

-¿celoso?-se burló ella acercándose

\- no tengo autorización de meterme en su vida -espeto

\- vamos a comer -se acercó Bra -y tu también y no hay peros -

Los cuatro se sentaron , Cell y Goten se veían fijamente creando un ambiente un poco incómodo

\- ¡bruja!-grito la morena a una chica que la había empujado

-¡bruja tu abuela !-grito la otra

Ambas se habían acercado hasta estar frente a frente

-no puede ser -murmuró trunks , el había ido por el auto ya que Matt estaba de vacaciones . Y se encontraba con Pan peleando con otra chica -srita -llamó el acercándose

-uh , hola -sonrió la otra -soy Angela

-aparte de bruja una p..-

\- Pan -se atrevio a interrumpir nervioso llamándola por su nombre

-una pobre loca -dijo ella rodando los ojos - calmate , ahora si retira lo ¡dicho !-exigió

-¡nunca! -grito , tanto habían alzado la voz que ya habían espectadores a su alrededor

\- bien -dijo remangando su suéter y apretando los puños

Trunks se llevó una mano a la cara con frustración . Nunca pensó que de verdad fuera tan complicada la morena

-ya que -se dijo a sí mismo , se acercó y se puso frente a la pelinaranja -srita haga el favor y retírese -pidió sonriendo , el sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenia sobre las mujeres -y disculpese por favor -sonrió y le guiño el ojo

-etto disculpa -dijo embobada y retirándose

-listo -se giro hacia ella

-¡tu!-lo apunto con el dedo -eres un metiche -se enojo ya que se atrevió a intervenir a que ella le diera una lección a la chica -no tenias que meterte

\- no dejaría que le pusieran una mano encima -dijo con suavidad viéndola a los ojos y bajando las mangas de su blusa

-ush -emitió enojada -vamos

Se encaminaron hacia el auto ella enojada y el sorprendido ya que sus encantos no hacían efecto en ella

-así y así - celebraba la rubia viendo como los protagonistas de su novela de hora se besaban -aaah -suspiro

Uub sonreía viendo a la rubia feliz por ver esa escena -que linda -

-¡ja!-le saco un susto Goku -aah ¡

picaron !-le hizo sonrojar -te gusta eh -le dio un suave codazo -bien porque si fueran mis nietas te iría muy mal - lo dijo serio -naaa si hay amor contarían con mi apoyo -sonrió -bueno suerte -se fue

-jeje -río nerviosos cuando ya estaba solo y sonrojado siguió viendo a la rubia

Una nueva mañana se presenciaba a la mansión , Milk y Videl ayudando en la cocina poniendo la mesa y preparando los platos , Gohan en el despacho atendiendo asuntos de trabajo , Goku esperando ya en la mesa su desayuno , los chicos ya listos para cumplir sus trabajos y las chicas... marrón terminando de arreglarse , Bra eligiendo por quinta vez que ponerse y Pan ella estaba intentando levantarse

Después de que su madre la amenazara con quitarle su nuevo celular . Se levantó y se arreglo para ir a la universidad

\- Buenos días - saludaron sonriendo

\- buen día - saludo ella tomando asiento

\- ¿listas para estudiar?- pregunto Gohan

-ya que - dijo Pan de mala gana

-si papi - sonrió la peliazul

-ya¿ tu marrón ?-

\- bien- desayunaron sin más comentaríos y cada quien tomó su rumbo

Pov Goku

El desayuno estuvo delicioso , Milk cocina como los dioses mmm sus manos son mágicas y más cuando están mi pecho después de... mmm de cosas jajaja . Después de desayunar y que mis nietas y la hija de Krilin se fueran a estudiar me quede en la mansión a descansar , no quería ir a trabajar , me da pereza y naaa mejor duermo . Aunque hay algo que me inquieta , quizás no es nada y me preocupo por gusto .

Pov Goten

La señorita Bra es una parlanchina y media no para de hablar , habla de todo del clima , del auto , del bigote de Bob o como carajos se hizo un lápiz . A veces quisiera ser sordo!

Aunque admito que es muy linda

\- gracias Bob - agradeció sonriendo y bajo del auto con ayuda de Bob

-de nada srita - sonrió - la recogeré a las tres

Entramos a la universidad hasta llegar a su salón yo por obvias razones me quede afuera

\- te veré en dos horas - se despidió de mi y entro . Solamente le sonreí

Pov Bra

Goten ¡me sonrió! Eso es nuevo veo que ya nos empezamos a levar mejor . Me alegra ya que se veía todo amargadote

Entre al salón y busque a mis dos amigos , yo estudio periodismo , Pan diseño gráfico y marron administración de empresas así que no nos vemos a menos que coincidan nuestros horarios

\- Cell , pares ¿que tal?- los salude sonriendo y dándoles un abrazo

-bien Brazi - desde que lo conocí me dice así y no se porque

-y el ¿bombón ?-me pregunta mi amiga

-¿bombón cual?-

-Goten grr- hizo un movimiento con la mano simulando una garra . Eso me molesto pero ... no se porque si para empezar ni lo conozco bien

\- afuera o nose - no le quise dar mucha importancia

-bueno , cuando salga iré a verlo - me guiño el ojo

\- si bueno da igual - añadió Cell . en eso las clases empezaron .

Pov uub

Deje a la srita Marrón en su salón de clases y me quede afuera . Es una linda chica aunque caprichosa , no me quejo me gusta trabajar y cuidarla me siento fuerte y poderoso jejeje .

Pov marrón

Está clase esta aburrida , creo que mejor me escapo . Me levanté y salí por otra puerta del auditorio y camine un rato hasta que vi algo que me gusta , más bien alguien

-Hola Trunks - salude tocando un mechon de mis dorados cabellos

\- srita - asintió a modo de saludo

\- veo que Pan esta en clases - me acerqué más

-efectivamente -

\- ¿y ya le encontraste su punto débil? -le pregunte , yo sabia que Bra y Pan tienen unos pequeños problemas

-¿punto débil? - pregunto alzando una ceja

\- oh Trunks descubre eso, amenazala y te obedecera - me puse de puntitas - adiós guapo - le bese la mejilla y me fui de regreso

Pov Trunks

La srita Marrón me dijo algo interesante Pan tiene un punto débil o más bien un secreto , quisiera saber cual es ya que esta niña , por que así se comporta si me hace la vida imposible , ignora mis advertencias, no me espera cuando se lo pido y siempre debo de estar un paso adelante para que no se me pierda . Así que buscare ese punto débil . Ah y me beso , ok eso me lo esperaba pero no mezcló trabajo con cosas personales ... aunque yo no trabajo ni para su familia y ni esta bajo mi cuidado ... no que va no es mi tipo

N/A

Las clases habían terminado y todas volvían a su casa . Bra salía de la universidad . Marrón de hacer un trabajo en casa de una amiga y Pan pues quería ir a otro lugar pero Trunks la agarro a tiempo

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y se dirigían a la mansión, iban por distintas calles hasta conectarse unas con otras

\- Bob ¿puedes llevarlos?- pregunto Matt cuando estuvieron más cerca -lo que sucede es que el sr Gohan esta en la oficina e iré por el - en ese momento bajaron Pan y trunks y subieron al otro auto - y la sra Videl esta en una reunión en el club y Tadeo irá por ella -

Los seis se acomodaron en el auto de Bob . Los otros dos tomaron rumbos diferentes

-¡alto!-grita un tipo junto a otros dos -


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Trunks

¡Maldición! tres tipos de se interpusieron en nuestro camino . Los estudie y note que eran unos simples ladrones

-¡bajen!- nos grito. Hay No , no contaba con que tuviera un arma - ¡tu! Quieto - le grito a Bob - dos, amarralo - ordenó a otro

Sacaron una cuerda y lo amarrarón al volante . Mire a Goten y este me asíntio mire a Uub y.. ¿tenia miedo? Vaya guardaespaldas

Las chicas estaban tranquilas bueno menos marrón , se veía afligida

Pov Goten

En un movimiento trunks y yo bajamos del auto y empezamos a pelear con ellos. lamentablemente eran tres y sabían pelear

-¡Uub !- grite y bajo pero el muy tarado se enredo en sus cordones cayendo y de remate golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente

\- guao que ayuda - dijo uno de los tres riendo

Encerio que inútil es uub , si mas seguimos peleando pero estábamos perdiendo

Pov Pan

Uub. Uub . Uub

Si alguien conoce a otro peor que este que me ¡diga!

-¡hay No! !- gritaba marrón y lloraba

-calmate - le decía mi hermana limandose las uñas - ellos pueden con esto

Veíamos a los chicos pelear y a Bob amarrado , no lo íbamos a soltar ya que si no teníamos cuidado se iba a cortar con la navaja que le pusieron en el cuello . Y yo no soy ¡cuidadosa! Bra menos

-¡mamá! !- grito marrón hecha una magdalena

-ush callate -le dio una cachetada Bra y se quedó muda -Pan hagamos algo

\- bien -

Nos bajamos del auto y fuimos a donde peleaban . Uno de ellos agarro a Bra y le apunto con el arma

-quietos o la mató - amenazó

-no le hagas daño- dijo Goten tratando de calmarlo

\- tranquilo - le dije - este no tiene agallas

-Pan no lo provoques - me dijo Trunks puff quien se cree

\- ya - dije y con dos golpes Bra no noqueó - ahora yo - agarre a uno y le pegue en el estómago y detras de cuello . Mire al que faltaba

-yo me voy - dijo y se fue dejando a sus aliados

-eso fue ... aburrido - se subió al auto mi hermana

-ya lo creo - la imite - ¡hey! Ayuden a Bob y nos vamos que tengo hambre y levanten a este inútil -señale a Uub

Pov Goten

Esto es increíble , si pueden defenderse ¿para que nos necesitan? Ayudamos a Bob y llegamos a la mansión , dejamos a Uub en su cama y con trunks fuimos a hablar con el sr Gohan

-¿podemos pasar?- tocamos en el despacho

-pasen - entramos y estaba el sr Gohan y el sr Goku

-¿que cuentan chicos ?- nos pregunto el sr Goku , Trunks les contó todo menos lo de Uub - ya sabia yo que algo así pasaría

-¿ entonces por qué ellas nos necesitan si pueden defenderse ?-pregunto mi amigo

Pov Gohan

Los chicos nos contaron lo que paso y la gran interrogante que tenían

\- papá - lo señale con la mano

\- ¡Hola!- sonrió . A todos nos resbaló una gótita

\- es un experto en artes marciales y las entreno desde niñas -les explique - pero entenderán que las adoro y no quiero que nada les pase y por eso están ustedes aquí - finalice

-entiendo - dijo Goten - bien con su permiso nos retiramos

-Buenas noches -

-Buenas noches sr Gohan. Sr Goku - se fueron a cenar o a dormir no se

\- oye Gohan - dijo serio - tengo hambre

Sin mas caí de mi silla - hay papá -

-jajaja - río y me contagio - vamos a cenar -

-esta bien - fuimos a cenar en familia con mis padres mi esposa y mis princesas

Al día siguiente

Pov marrón

Estaba tranquila contándole todo a mamá no le iba a decir que casi me hago pis no eso no

Termine de hablar con ella y baje a desayunar

\- ¡mamá! - grito Bra sacandonos un susto

\- ¡¿que paso?!- dijo la sra Videl preocupada

\- no hay yogurt - dijo a punto de llorar

Estoy segura que casi nos desmayamos de la impresión

\- hay Bra - dijo el sr Goku negando con la cabeza

\- bueno ya que - dijo el sr Gohan - Oly ve y compra yogurt -ordenó

\- ¡y leche!- grito Pan

\- dulces - dijo el sr Goku

Y así pidiendo a la pobre Oly tantas cosas se fue y nos sentamos a cenar

Pov Pan

Hoy es noche de carreras clandestinas ¡estoy emocionada! Cuando ya todos estén dormidos me iré jejeje trunks ya estará dormido así que no habrá problema

Estábamos cenando pero las ganas de irme eran grandes

Terminamos de cenar y me fui a mi habitación a prepararme , Bra me dijo que no iría porque tenia tarea sino hasta la próxima y marron pues ella sabe pero dice que no le gusta juntarse con gatos y todo eso

Me puse un vestido color menta , unos botines cafés y una chamarra del mismo color mi cabello suelto y un brillo transparente

Baje por el balcón de mi habitación y salte

-¿ estas bien ?- oí una voz

-si gracias - conteste cuando me di cuenta

-¡maldición!- susurre me gire y tan tan allí estaba el insoportable de Trunks

-srita Pan - me dijo sonriendo

Pov Trunks

Sabía que tramaba algo , mientras cenaban pase a mi habitación y la vi sonriente y con un brillo en los ojos

Salí y espere escondido entre los arbustos cuando la vi saltar

\- que quieres - me dijo secamente

-¿ a donde desea que la lleve ?- le pregunte aún sonriendo , no se porque pero me gusta hacerla y verla enojada

Es divertido

\- cuanto - me dijo y yo no comprendí . Al notar mi confusión me lo volvió a preguntar más claro -¿ cuanto quieres ? 100,200 o 500$ tu sólo dime - me dijo , eso me ofendió

Me acerqué con pasó firme y la acorrale contra la pared

\- no necesito tu dinero - le dije a centímetros de su rostro , me miraba con sus orbes negros retadonme y su boca contraída y sus mejillas rojas , ¡estaba enojada! - sólo debo cuidarte - sonreí - no diré nada si puedo llevarte - pareció pensarlo

-¿ no le dirás a nadie ?-

-no - prometí

-bien , vamos ... idiota - susurro pero la alcance a oír - pero cambiate

Me cambie rápidamente me puse un jeans , una camisa verde y una chamarra de cuero y tenis

Saque mi moto y nos fuimos allí ya que era más fácil

Llegamos a una calle atestada de hombres y mujeres vestidos mmm raro los hombres de pantalones rotos y sin camisa y ellas dejando nada a la imaginación

\- ¡muñeca!- se acercó un tipo de cabello largo rojo y ojos azules abrazando a Pan

\- ¡kuno! -correspondió alegre

\- ¿que tal preciosa, Y este?-

\- aah es trunks un ... amigo- me presento a él, le molesto pero a mi me pareció divertido

\- ¿me apoyaras, Participaras? -

-no está vez no - le dijo ella

Nos acercamos al auto de kuno, siempre a una distancia moderada iba cuidandola este ambiente es traicionero

Muchas mujeres se me acercaban , estaba muy bonitas pero no podía darme el gusto ahora no mientras el la ronde de esa manera tan melosa

La carrera empezó y la veía emocionada

\- ¿no es lo mejor ?- me pregunto tomándome del brazo

-si - le dije parecía una niña a la cual le dan a provar su primer dulce

Un tipo la empujó y la miro muy feo

-¡fíjate! - le grito ella

-¡o si no que! -le grito

-o si no te irá mal - me puse frente a ella

-jum niño bonito - se burló de mi y se fue

\- ¡corran!- grito un chico -¡ ahí vienen los azules!

Rápidamente se dispersaron y salieron corriendo . Yo tome a Pan de la mano y me la lleve , desencapsule mi moto y me subí

-sube -le dije y obedeció - agárrate fuerte - me abrazo con fuerza y la puse en marcha . A tres cuadras de la casa no a bajamos y Caminamos

\- fue divertido sentir esa adrenalina - me dijo saltando

\- si fue ... divertido - sonreí y por primera vez me sonrió sinceramente

-no eres tan aburrido - me dio un leve golpe

\- gracias srita - le dije fingiendo dolor

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y me pareció linda, aunque me saque de mis casillas . estábamos acercándonos. Queria besarla... y despues hacerla enojar

-¡gua gua!- saltó un perro haciendo que nos separaramos

-la ayudare - le dije , fuimos a su balcón

-puedo sola- me dijo

-insisto - puse mis manos juntas para que ella pusiera su pie , así lo hizo y de un salto llegó a su balcón -Buenas noches srita

-Buenas noches ... trunks - se despidió y entro . Yo me fui a dormir


	4. Chapter 4

Los días iban pasando y la relación entre la morena y el pelilavanda iba mejorando , debido a la última carrera clandestina fue importunada por los "azules" no habían vuelto a ir

Bra y Goten se iban conociendo más debido a los interrogatorios de la peliazul , a él le gustaba que hablara y le preguntara de lo que fuera .

Uub se mantenía vigilando a la rubia y esta ni cuenta se daba por ver sus telenovelas

Pov Bra

Las vacaciones al fin han llegado por lo cual todos dormimos hasta tarde bueno en realidad sólo marrón y uub

Pan y yo hemos decidido entrenar

-¿lista?- entró a su habitación. Viste una licra negra un top blanco , guantes sin dedos , tenis y su cabello en una coleta , yo igual sólo que de verde y blanco

\- si , vamos - salimos al patio trasero y empezamos a calentar

\- quiero que no te contengas - le digo en pocision de ataque

-¿segura?- me sonríe de lado

\- ¿lista querida hermanita ?-

-¡lista!- estábamos a punto de atacarnos pero...

Pov Goten

Estaba durmiendo tranquilo hasta que mi garganta me exigía agua , salí del cuarto y me dirigí a la cocina . Agarre un vaso y verti agua de la fuente que tienen allí . Regrese a mi habitación en penumbras , escuché unas voces y mire por la ventana . vaya sorpresa! Las sritas Pan y Bra estaban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento. Estaban a punto de pelear , no quería ser el único en ver eso así que fui a levantar a Trunks

\- oye bro- entre sin tocar , me da confianza - ¿quieres ver algo?

-no..déjame dormir - se tapó con la sábana

-bueno , si no quieres ver como Pan y bra pelean quédate aquí - sabía que le interesaría

-¿pelear?- se levantó de golpe

-vamos - nos pusimos una camisa y zapatos . Fuimos a ver a Uub para que nos acompañará pero dijo que si no era marrón no le interesaría

Estaban a punto de pelear pero... estornude

\- ¿que hacen ?- nos dijo Bra en un tono serio , jamás la había visto así , se veía hermosa . Creo que me gusta

\- queríamos ver - Trunks y yo nos apoyamos en un árbol

-bien - suspiro Pan - sólo no estorben- dijo igualmente serias

Se pusieron frente a frente

-¡Hola!- escuchamos que dijeron detrás de nosotros , instintivamente saltamos del susto , giramos y era el sr Goku Y toda su familia en pijama y sonrientes - mejor Gohan y bra , Pan y yo - sonrió

-genial - dijeron ambas

-papá y yo primero - Chillo Bra

El sr Gohan y bra se pusieron en pocision de ataque

\- en lo que hacen eso iré a hacer el desayuno - entró la sra Milk y Videl

Nosotros nos quedamos allí viendo todo

Se veían desafientemente, yo en lo personal estaba emocionado de ver eso . Bra dio un paso adelante y se lanzó para dar una patada , el sr Gohan la detuvo con el brazo . El sr Gohan le agarro la pierna y la jalo hacia el dándole un puño en el estómago -muy lenta!- le dijo tomándola del brazo . Bra en eso que el la toma le da un puñetazo con la mano libre que tenia liberándose así de su agarre - quien es el lento?- se burló ella . Y así siguieron peleando casi al mismo nivel , Gohan la superaba con técnica y velocidad . Obviamente él ganó pero ella esta muy bien entrenada quizás sea capaz de ganarme

\- bien hecho - le dio una botella con agua Pan

\- ¡vence al abuelo!-

-¡oye! - dijo haciéndose el ofendido al sr Goku

-jajaja claro que si- alzó su puño en señal de victoria

Pov Trunks

Vaya fue buena idea levantarme e ir con Goten a ver a las chicas sino me hubiese perdido esta pelea

Bra es muy buena en atacar pero le falta técnicas en defensa . Ahora va a pelear Pan con el sr Goku . Me emociona y es que me molesta admitirlo pero me atrae , me atrae esa srita con comportamiento de niña

Ella y el sr Goku se pusieron en posición de ataque, en un mismo momento como si estuvieran sincronizados se lanzaron y atacaron chocando sus rodillas

-¡wow! - gritamos sorprendidos por el choque que producieron. Bra y el sr Gohan sólo sonreían

Cada ataque que lanzaban era perfectamente bloqueado . Ninguno estaba lastimado pero el agotamiento ya les hacia efecto , el sr Goku lanzó un puño que iba directo a su estómago pero se hizo a un lado esquivandolo

-¿listo?- pregunto algo cansada

-más que nunca - tronaron sus dedos y volvieron a su pocision de ataque

-¡aquí voy!- dijeron ambos y corrieron dispuestos a chocar hasta que uno cayera

\- ¡el desayuno está servido!- grito la sra Milk

-¡comida!- gritaron los cuatro y corrieron hacia adentro

Goten y yo nos quedamos con cara de : ¿encerio? ¿Por comida se detuvieron?. Sin mas volvimos a adentro para cambiarnos y hacer nuestros trabajos

#####/#####

La bella rubia veía desde su ventana como la joven Son y el ojiazul sonreían . Ella le mostraba como defenderse si se encontraban entre dos tipos . Estaba molesta y no por que se llevaran bien juntos sino por el rechazo de él

Flasback

Entrada la noche la hija de 18 se dirigía a la habitación del pelilavanda

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y se acercó a la cama , empezó a darle besos en la cara hasta despertarlo

Trunks se despertó y rápidamente encendió la luz , viendo a sí a la hermosa rubia con el cabello suelto y ondulado , un camisón diminuto y de tela delgada , y una bata a juego

\- Hola - le dijo ella acercándose

\- srita Marrón - se levantó y la miro serio -¿ que se le ofrece ?

-estar contigo - paso su mano por los cabellos lilas

-con todo respeto debería de irse y usar algo más apropiado -

-vamos será divertido - se acercó a él le tomó las manos y las paso por sus curvas - puedes tocar todo lo que quieras - le beso los labios

\- ya le dije retírese por favor - la apartó amablemente - ud no me interesa ni me parece atractiva - la saco del cuatro -Buenas noches - le cerró la puerta en la cara

-me las pagarás - se fue furiosa

Fin Flasback

Sabía que a él le gustaba cuidar de Pan por lo escurridiza que era pero también veía la mirada que el tenía cuando veía a la morena

Y sabía que hacer para que el estuviera cerca de ella

Bra estaba en la sala viendo una revista y marcando varias cosas .

-¡saldré!-grito para que todos oyeran

Goten que estaba en la cocina comiendo una galleta salió corriendo al oír el grito . Sabía que así avisaban en esa casa cuando querían algo , llamaban a alguien o querían dar algo a conocer

-aquí estoy - dijo corriendo para abrirle la puerta

-bien , vamos de compras - agarro su bolso y salieron - llévame Bob - le dijo contenta al anciano

\- si srita - subieron y fueron al centro comercial

\- ¿que tal este? -le puso su mano cerca de su nariz para que oliera la loción que quería comprar

-muy dulce , opacaria su aroma natural - dijo seguro

\- ¿y este?-

\- perfecto es suave y algo enérgico así como ud , le quedará muy bien es perfecto - dijo sin pensar - además acompaña a su hermosura - ante ese comentarío ambos se sonrojaron

-¿crees que soy hermosa?- puso una mano en su mejilla avergonzada

-claro - quito su mano suavemente - eres muy hermosa - sonrió dulce y le dio un casto beso en los labios

-Goten - dijo sorprendida - eeeh

\- descuide srita . Se cual es mi lugar - bajo la cabeza - regresemos

En todo el camino fueron en silencio incómodo

Entraron a la sala sólo para ver como Gohan retaba a Pan frente a todos

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto Bra acercándose

-Pasa que tu hermana se escapaba en las noches para ir a carreras clandestinas - dijo furioso - ¿tu sabias?

Bra estaba entre la espada y la pared , ella igual se escapaba para ir con ella e incluso competir , era leal a su hermana pero no quería mentirle a su padre

\- ¿dime Bra , tu sabias?-

\- ¿y por que dices que se escapaba? - pregunto desviando el tema

\- pues...

Flasback

Estaba Gohan subiendo las escaleras para ir a ver a la morena para que se escabulleran en la cocina y robar unos chocolates

\- ¿dime Pan hace cuanto no vas a las carreras?- pregunto la rubia

\- hace como dos o tres semanas -

\- ¿y fuiste sola?-

-no trunks me acompañó -

-¿¡que Qué! !?- entró Gohan furioso- abajo ahora!

Fin Flasback

Bra sabía que la rubia lo había hecho a propósito , en realidad todos lo sabían pero eso no quitaba

que estaba mal lo que hizo

\- rompiste mi confianza . A partir de ahora cuidarás a marrón y uub a Pan -

-si sr - dijo apretando los puños

-¡ y tu!- llamó la atención de Uub - más te vale cuidarla bien y no ser tan idiota- sentenció y los dejo a todos . Unos enojados y otros satisfechos

-¡Pan! -Grito por donde se había ido - estas castigada , sin salida y sin entrenamiento -

La morena vio a la rubia y subió a su habitación con los ojos cristalinos.


	5. Chapter 5

En la sala de una lujosa mansión estaban dos tipos planeando su próximo ataque en contra de los Son - Satan

-¿sr beby cuando daremos el otro ataque?-

-pronto frezeer ya sabemos la calidad de guardaespaldas que tienen , el llamado trunks y Goten son buenos sin embargo el tal uub es una verdadera vergüenza - dijo con burla

\- mi infiltrado me ha informado que recientemente han designado a Uub a que se encargue de Pan -

-¡oh eso es perfecto! Ya era hora de que el idiota de Gohan me hiciera las cosas más fácil , quiero que le pase algo a esa niña , algo grave mmm ya se un accidente -

-¿y luego?-

-luego secuestramos a ambas o las matamos . aun no se , Gohan debe de pagar por quitarme a mi Videl -

-¿con todo respeto sr podría decirme que paso?-

-verás...

Flasback

En el colegio más prestigioso de la ciudad estaba un joven apuesto , alto , de ojos grises y cabello castaño esperando a su novia

-Videl amor - dijo el tomándola de la mano y dándole un beso

-beby cariño - sonrió

\- ¿me llevaras al cine hoy?-

-lo siento , tengo práctica -

-casi no tienes tiempo para mi- dijo triste

\- lose pero entiende es importante para mi - la tomó de las mejillas y beso su nariz

-esta bien -

-prometo compensarlo -

Los meses pasaron y un nuevo estudiante llegó , el atractivo y estudios Gohan .

Poco a poco se hicieron amigos hasta que llegaron a ser novios

Fin Flasback

-entiendo -

-si , Pan y bra fueran mis angelitos pero eligió al nerd de Gohan y eso lo pagarán caro. Se que el las adora y por eso lo haré .

Pov marrón

Lamento que Pan este castigada pero Trunks tuvo la culpa si el me hubiera hecho caso esto no estaría pasando

Ya pasaron tres días desde ese día y aun no le ha pasado el coraje al sr Gohan. Bra tampoco me habla mucho . Pan se echó la culpa diciendo que Bra no sabia

\- ¿aún estás enojado?- le pregunte apegandome a él

\- srita ya llegamos al salón de belleza - es tan cortante

\- bien - me moleste , ¿acaso no puede ser más amable? ¡Por lo visto no!

Pov Bra

Desde el beso que me dio Goten pues todo a cambiado

¡Hoy somos novios a escondidas! Estoy feliz , me siento protegida y puedo ser auténtica con el . a él no le molesta que hable y hable sin parar , no le molesta que me guste las compras , no le molesta como me visto ni nada ¡es todo un amor! Y es emocionante que nadie lo sepa ... bueno más bien mis padres y abuelos que no lo sepan

Aaah estoy feliz

Pov Goten

Bra y yo somos novios y eso me hace feliz . Se que no puedo ofrecerle mucho , solo tengo mi corazón , mi amor . eso es lo único que puedo ofrecerle espero ella me entienda y me acepte , soy capaz de dar mi vida por ella

\- ¿vamos princesa?- le doy mi mano para que suba al auto

-claro joven - me subí y conduje yo , el sr Gohan le ha dado otras vacaciones a los chófer 's por las fiestas navideñas

\- ya tengo todos los regalos - me dice emocionada viendo las bolsas de compras

-me parece perfecto -

\- me gustaría ver la nieve o que nevar a en este lugar - me dice viendo su entorno mientras conduzco

-es demaciado tropical este país princesa -

\- cuando todo lo malo pase le dire a papá que quiero ir a esquiar -

N/A

Las cosas en la familia iban recuperándose poco a poco . Gohan ya no estaba enojado por lo que había pasado pero aun mantenía a Trunks con marrón y a Pan con uub

Pov Trunks

Falta poco para que sea navidad o noche nueva . Le tengo un regalo a Pan , no es de gran valor pero es con mucho cariño . Espero le guste

Bra y Goten son novios , me da gusto hacen bonita pareja pero me da envidia . Quisiera estar así con ella , darle un beso , abrazarla y cuidarla con mi vida . Si me gusta esa niña pleitista

Voy en camino con la srita Marrón a la mansión , ya hizo sus compras navideñas

-¡Hola!- nos recibió Bra y Pan sonriendo , es tan linda - que cursi soy - están arreglando el árbol de navidad

\- sritas ya estoy listo - aparece uub

-¿saldrán ?-pregunto , no confío en uub es algo torpe

\- si iremos a la pizzeria de aquí cerca -

-¿ quieres que las lleve ?- me ofrecí

-no , ¿vamos?-

Los tres salieron y no tuve más que quedarme allí . Me dijeron que Goten fue a traer al sr Son

Nosotros no tenemos vacaciones ya que ni familia tenemos . Es duro pero ni modo

N/A

Los tres iban hacia el auto

-olvide algo ya vuelvo - dijo el morocho entrando por la puerta de la cocina

\- ok - pasaban los minutos y el no volvía

-vamos Bra , conduce - pidió la morena

\- vale , además está cerca - encendió el auto y como la calle estaba sola aumentaron la velocidad

\- Bra creo que deberías de bajar la velocidad- dijo ella

\- Pan... ¡LOS FRENOS NO SIRVEN!- grito

\- ¡NO!- ambas se asustaron ya que no podían deternelo- saltemos- dijo decidida Pan viendo a su hermana asustada

-tengo miedo - susurro

\- no hay opcion ... tenemos que saltar -

Ambas se miraron asustadas . Pronto se veía una cruz calle y sino saltaban podían chocar con otro auto

\- cuando te diga salta - le dijo Pan - abre tu puerta y desabrocha el cinturón

-bien - asintió

\- ¡ahora!- grito haciendo que ella saltara y calles sobre unos arbustos que adornaban la calle

Bra callo rodando sobre los arbustos pero en eso se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la acera

\- bien - sonrió con tristeza , cuando Bra se estaba desabrochando el cinturón ella intento lo mismo , pero el de ella lo habían estropeado , el cinturón de seguridad de Pan estaba pegado instantáneamente desde que ambos extremos se unieron

Busco algo con que cortarlo y encontró una navaja , corto el cinturón pero ya era tarde . Había impactado con otro auto

Pov Pan

Al fin había logrado liberarme pero cuando levantó la vista veo un auto y de ahí nada , no se si morí o quede inconsciente sólo vi negro


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Gohan

Ha pasado dos horas desde que fueron por la pizza y no hay rastro de que regresen. ¡Todos morimos de hambre!

\- no contestan - se quejo mi madre intentando llamarlas , no siquiera uub contesta

\- Gohan - me llama preocupada mi esposa - siento que algo ha pasado - se nota que esta afligida y me empiezo a preocupar

\- quizás no hay recepción telefónica - se lima las uñas Marrón

\- ¿quiere que vayamos a ver sr?- tal vez sea bueno que fueran a ver

\- diez minutos mas , y sino van Goten y trunks - esto no me esta gustando nada

\- yo contestó - agarra el teléfono mi padre que estaba sonando - si residencia Son... si soy su abuelo , ¿sucede algo?...¡¿que?! No puede ser ... si ... entiendo , voy para allá - no entiendo papá esta pálido y parece que quiere entrar en estado de shock

\- ¿que sucede Goku ?- cuestiona mamá y le toca del brazo , ante eso el reacciona

\- ¡rápido al hospital!- dice alterado

Pov Videl

Sabía que algo pasaba , esa opresión en mi pecho no era de por gusto . Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al hospital

\- ¡rápido! - exigo no quiero estar separada de mis niñas

Tras veinte minutos llegamos al hospital . Todos estamos aquí , incluso Oly

\- Bra y Pan Son - dice Gohan sin perder el tiempo

\- si un momento - teclea y busca la información en su computadora - la srita Bra , habitación 12B y la srita Pan ... esta en cirugía

\- ¡que! - grito , una de mis niñas esta en cirugía . Siento todo moverse a mi alrededor

-Videl - me sostiene Gohan - vamos con Bra

Pov Goten

No puedo creer lo que sucede , Mi Bra esta lastimada . Vamos hacia su habitación para así poder verla

\- ¿podemos entrar?- pregunta la sra Videl angustiada

\- lo siento - le dice un médico - le están cambiando el vendaje -

-¿puede decirnos que paso con Bra y Pan Son?-

-tuvieron un accidente en auto , la srita Bra salto del auto en movimiento y al caer se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la acera - dijo leyendo unas hojas - y la srita Pan impacto directamente con otro auto , tiene cortadas provocadas por los cristales del parabrisas , una varilla le atravesó a un costado del abdomen y ha perdido mucha sangre - dejo de leer y nos miro con compasión - estamos haciendo lo posible pero seré honesto ... no creo que pueda sobrevivir y la srita Bra , hay riesgo de que haya perdido la memoria ... lo siento - la sra Videl cayó de rodillas llorando , y la sra Milk se desmayo en brazos del sr Goku . Me siento devastado al saber eso . ten bien que íbamos en nuestra relación

Pov Trunks

Esto no puede ser posible..

La chica que me gusta se esta debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte . Si tan solo yo hubiera estado allí , la hubiese protegido con mi vida , hubiese usado mi cuerpo como escudo . no soporto estar aquí bien y ella en una camilla inconsciente luchando

No lo soporto . Daría lo que fuera por que salga de esta

Me siento impotente, inútil , frustrado . Todos estamos destrozados incluso marrón , se que es buena y todo pero ahorita me siento molesto con ella . Si no hubiera dicho nada no me habrían cambiado por

-¡Uub!- grite notando que no nos dijeron nada de él ni ha aparecido

-cierto ¿donde estará? - pregunta el sr Goku - iré a preguntar - poco tiempo después regresa - no estaba - murmuró como pensando en varios hechos

-¿que digiste padre?-

-Uub , uub no estaba en ese auto -

-eso no puede ser -

-Gohan creo que todo esta conectado - yo no entendía de que hablaban

\- ¡maldito!- dijo furioso apretando sus puños - nos dio en el punto débil - no entiendo ni un carajo

-¿podrían explicarnos?- pide Goten y espero a que cuenten

.

.

.

.

.

\- sr beby todo salio como ud quería - dijo con respeto

\- bien hecho uub , ya no tendrás que regresar con ellos . Solo queda esperar a que anuncien en los periódicos que ya están muertas esas chiquillas-

-si sr -

Pov beby

Es genial , gracias a este bobo las niñas de Gohan están graves , esto es para celebrar y ya se los torturare enviando un regalo

Jajaja todo es tu culpa Gohan por robarme a Videl , aunque ella también , la muy zorra prefirió a ese imbécil . Lo siento Videl

N/A

\- lo que sucede es que antes de que Videl y yo nos casaramos ella tenía un novio llamado beby un tipo con dinero y pretencioso . Videl lo dejo y juro que se vengaria de nosotros . Empezó con robos a la casa cada cierto tiempo . Luego paso lo del secuestro de mamá y no dudo que los ladrones hayan sido de su parte . Y ahora esto...- la voz de Gohan se iba quebrando . No soportaba el ver a sus hijas en ese estado

\- sr - llego una enfermera con un sobre - dejaron esto específicamente para ud -

Gohan tomó el sobre y lo abrió . Furioso rompió todos los papeles que estaban adentro

\- ¿que decía?- preguntaron todos al ver su reacción

\- eran dos paquetes completos de... funerarias - cerró los ojos furioso

-maldito- susurro Goku - jamás le perdonaré esto-

-Uub estaba de su parte - dijo Goten tras meditarlo - por eso no estuvo en el accidente, el sabía

\- desgraciado - añadió trunks con veneno en su tono

\- todo lo planeo -

\- tienes razón hijo , solo debemos esperar -

Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias de ninguna de las chicas

\- chicos por que no se van - dijo Goku a Trunks, Goten y Marrón

\- no sr - contestó la rubia decidida - estaré aquí con mis amigas - se sentó

\- con su permiso sr pero nosotros también nos quedamos - dijeron ambos

-esta bien , vamos a la cafetería de todos modos creo que hasta mañana veremos a las chicas , por lo menos a Bra - dijo decaído Goku

\- no quiero moverme de aquí - sentenció Videl

-amor - hablo Gohan con suavidad - necesitamos comer para que ellas no se preocupen -

-pero..-

-Videl , vamos mis nietas son fuertes , tomemos un té -

-esta bien suegra -

-uds también -

-si sra Milk -

Todos se fueron a la cafetería para pasar la noche . Cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos

La mañana llegó y los Son estaban dormidos en los asientos de espera o bebiendo café para no caer dormidos

\- familiares de Son Bra - llego un médico

-aquí - se levantaron y se acercaron

-¿como esta ella?- preguntaron todos

\- fuera de peligro , hemos revisado todos los daños que sufrió y solo esperamos a que despierte . Eso sí no descartamos el posible caso de amnesia -

-¿podemos verla? -pidió Videl

\- aún no , debe de descansar -

-¿y Pan?- sabiendo que la ojiazul estaba fuera de peligro no bastaba ellos querían que las dos estuvieran bien

-...-

-¡doctor! ¡que sucede! ¡hable!- exigió una alterada Videl


	7. Chapter 7

La incertidumbre era lo que reinaba en la familia y los guardaespaldas queriendo saber que le pasaba a la morena

\- aún no han terminado , hay restos de vidrio y metal en su organismo . Ha perdido mucha sangre y la reserva de su tipo se agota . Quisiera saber si alguno de uds puede donar -

-claro , yo lo haré - dijo Gohan - tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre, por favor utilice la que necesite - dijo yendo con el

Pov Gohan

No importa lo que deba de hacer , si es para salvar a una de mis hijas lo haré con todo gusto .

\- por aquí sr- me dijo el medico , me senté en una camilla e hicieron la extracción de sangre - tome algo azucarado para que no se sienta débil

-si y haga todo lo posible por favor - si tenia que rogarle lo haría

\- lo haremos sr no se preocupe - le agradecí y me fui a reunir con mi familia

\- ¿y Videl ? - pregunté al no verla

\- entró a ver a Bra - me dijo mi madre - hace poco vino una enfermera a avisarnos

\- ¿dijo algo más ?- pregunté

\- esta estable sólo eso dijeron-

Pov Videl

Me habían dicho que mi bebita azulada ya podía recibir visita así que sin duda entre . Entre y alli estaba acostada en una fría camilla , sábanas que la cubrían y vendas en su cabeza y brazo . Estaba dormida

\- bebé - le dije y mi voz se quebró era doloroso verla así - mi niña , pronto estarás bien pequeña - pase mi mano por su rostro - ya verá que saldrás de aquí junto a tu hermana e iremos a donde tu quieras - ya no pude más y lloré , me apoye en la camilla

Pov Bra

 _\- ¡rápido llevenla a curación!-_

 _\- dr. Se llama Son Bra Satan -_

 _\- el golpe fue fuerte -_

Me arroje del auto caí rodando y sentí un golpe duro en mi cabeza . Por momentos escuchaba a desconocidos hablar , creo que eran enfermeras y doctores

Desperté y escuché unos sollozos . Abrí mis ojos y sentí como si un peso cayera sobre mi y un dolor por todas partes , gire mi cabeza y alli había una mujer de cabello negro , inspeccióne mi entorno y era blanco y frío . Típico de un hospital

\- Ho...la- alcance a decir

\- Bra - me miró contenta - bebé ¿como estas ?- me pregunto preocupada

\- ¿qui..quien es ud?-pregunté con dificultad . Mi respuesta le impacto pues me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos -¿señora?

Sin mas salió corriendo y llorando

Pov Goten

La señora Videl salió corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos del sr Gohan llorando

-¿que paso?- dijo preocupado . Todos queríamos saber por qué estaba así

-ella..- lloraba - ¡no me recuerda!- eso fue como si lanzarán piedras . Nos quedamos estáticos no recuerda nada. No... me recuerda

Senti que me quitaban la vida con sólo decir eso . Maldito beby

N/A

Las lágrimas invadían los ojos de la madre y abuela . Gohan se sentía impotente al ver lastimada a su familia

-familia Son- llamó una enfermera

-aquí - contestó Goku

-la srita Pan ya salio de quirofano pero ...-

-¡¿pero que?! - dijo impactante Videl

\- esta en estado de coma , lo siento- la enfermera se retiró . La familia sintió otro valde de agua fría con esa noticia , Videl ya no soportaba más y cayó desmayada en los brazos de su esposo . Milk no reaccionaba y entro en estado de shock

Pov Goku

Jamas perdonaré a ese miserable de beby , pagará por el daño que ha hecho a mi familia . Lo pagará muy caro

Todos estamos impactados mi Bra sin memoria y mi Pan en coma

\- señores preguntamos esto para ver su están de acuerdo - llego el doctor aspiro aire y nos dijo - ¿quieren que conectemos a la srita Pan a aparatos electrónicos para mantenerla viva?-

-¡que clase de pregunta es esa , por supuesto que sí!- grito de repente mi esposa - ¡hagan todo lo posible , el dinero es lo de menos!-

\- tranquila Milk - la abrace , entiendo por lo que pasa yo también lo estoy sufriendo

\- mis..niñas..- decía Videl llorando en los brazos de mi hijo- mis niñas Gohan -

Pov Gohan

Esto no está nada bien

Estamos destrozados , hambrientos y cansados . La tristeza ha venido a opacar la alegría que inundaba a mi familia esto simplemente es demaciado siento que pronto colapsare . Mi papá esta consolando a mamá , Goten y trunks están tristes , yo se que Goten y bra andaban según ellos nadie se daba cuenta pero esas miradas llenas de cariño los delataba y trunks se le notaba con Pan

Dejaría que hicieran lo que quisieran si se recuperan pronto . Soy capaz de darle una gran herencia a Goten para que se case con Bra y darle el mejor auto de carreras a Pan

Sólo quiero verlas sanas

\- señores ya examinamos a la srita Bra si gustan pueden pasar a verla - nos informó una enfermera - pero no vayan a alterarla-

Asentimos y entramos todos y cuando digo todos es desde papá hasta Goten

N/A

Entraron a la habitación con tranquilidad . Se encontraron con la peliazul viéndolos detenidamente a cada uno

\- Hola - saludaron todos

-Hola - contestó sentándose en la camilla

-¿como estas?- le pregunto Videl tratando de no desmoronarse

-bien señora - sonrió desconociendo el dolor que le causó a la ojiazul -¿y ustedes son?-pregunto a los demás

Pov Bra

Un grupo de personas entraron a mi cuarto , no se quienes son o que quieren pero me caen bien

-¿no recuerdas nada?- me pregunta el sr de extraños cabellos

-no ¿debería? -

-pues ... si algo - me dice , veo detenidamente a todos y aparte de el y la señora que salio corriendo llorando veo a una señora mayor pero no tanto de cabello y ojos negros

\- ¿sucede algo?- me dice ya que la veo detenidamente

-ud me recuerda a alguien ... pero no se - me empieza a doler un poco la cabeza , dejó de verla y hay una rubia de ojos azules muy bonita , un chico de cabello lavanda y ojos azules , es guapo , otro chico de cabello y ojos negros que también es guapo y de último a un señor de cabello y ojos negros con lentes que abraza a la mujer de ojos azules . por extraño que parezca me hace sentir segura -¿como se llaman y quienes son?- no sabia nada y no podía perder mi tranquilidad prefería ser cautelosa

-quizás te sorprenda pero tenemos que decirte - pauso y miró a todos como pidiendo permiso - sólo no te alteres, yo soy Goku y soy tu abuelo , ella es Milk tu abuela . Gohan y Videl tus padres . Marrón una amiga y ellos son Goten y trunks guardaespaldas de tu y...Pan- la información que me dio me dejo pensando ellos son mi familia y amigos . El es mi papá por eso me hace sentir segura . Mis abuelos por eso me miran preocupados . Mi madre le dolió que la llame sra . Mis amigossino no estuvieran aquí . Todo esto es confuso trato de no forzarme y pensar en lo que sucedió

-¿que paso?- pregunté

\- tuviste un accidente de auto y...-

-perdí la memoria - interrumpi

-si hija - me abraza mi madre por lo que que se

-eso lo explica - me acosté en lo la cama por un repentino mareo -¿quien es Pan?

\- tu.. hermana - dijo mi abuela triste

-¿que le paso?-

-ella iba contigo y tras una larga operación cayó en coma - rompió en llanto mi madre y abuela

Me sentí faltal al oír eso , era como si supiera y no supiera quien era ella . Es como un dolor que no se sabe por qué se causó

-quiero dormir -les dije la verdad es que quería estar sola y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado

Salieron así como entraron . El chico llamado Goten me miró y sonrió con tristeza nose porque pero le correspondí de igual manera

La noche cayó y solo pensé en todo lo que había pasado en esa tarde

Pov Goten

Me sonrió . No se si fue por cortesía o por qué de verdad sintió algo por mi pero me alegro . Solo espero que se recupere pronto


	8. Chapter 8

N/A

dos días pasaron pero parecían haber sido meses . Bra había sido dada de alta y podía regresar a su casa . Pan aún estaba en observación

\- ehh disculpen - decía la peliazul , al no saber nada de su pasado no sabia si era correcto llamarlos por lo que son , su familia

-dinos hija - contestó Gohan que iba a du lado. Los tres iban en el mismo auto ella en medio y los dos a ambos extremos Bob iba manejando

\- ¿a donde viven?-

-vivimos alli- corrigió y señaló la mansión

-woo- se asombro , no sabia que ella viviera en semejante lugar y menos que fuera millonaria - es increíble -

Los tres miraron con ternura y tristeza el asombro de la chica

\- llegamos - sonrió Bob

\- gracias - le sonrió y bajaron

Entraron a la casa y le mostraron su habitación

\- este es tu cuarto -

-es muy bonito - empezó a tocar todas sus cosas con las yemas de sus dedos - ¿puedo tomar un baño?

-claro , allí hay ropa y el baño es esa puerta -

-gracias -

Pov Bra

He llegado a una enorme casa , bueno una mansión . Entre a mi habitación que a decir verdad es ¡enorme! hay muchas cosas bonitas y predomina el rosa . Me gusta

Entre a tomas un baño , quería relajarme así que después de la ducha prepare la tina con agua caliente y me sumergí por un buen rato

Me frustra no saber nada de mi pasado , de esta bonita familia pero se que me quieren sino hubieran preferido dejarme abandonada en el hospital al saber que perdí la memoria . Me preocupa esa chica llamada Pan , es mi...hermana , siento una especie de conexión . Espero se mejore pronto

Salí después de estar una hora en la tina , fue delicioso pero mis dedos parecían pasas jajaja . Salí y me puse ropa interior blanca , un pantalón verde musgo , una blusa blanca y calcetines. Quería andar descalza pero quizás no me lo permitan

-Buenas - salude a una muchacha en la cocina

-si srita - me sonrió , se veía amable

\- quisiera saber si podría comer algo, lo que sea - mi estomago rugía . La sra me miró con calidez y asintió

\- tenga - me dio un plato con unas donas y un café

-gracias - dije sin quitar la vista a las donas . Se veían riquísimas

-un placer -

Salí al patio y ali estaban todos . mi ..papá y...abuelo estaban revisando unos papeles y bebiendo limonada . Mi mamá y...abuela estaban sentadas conversando. Me cuesta decirles así

Y los dos chicos platicaban con la rubia . Me acerqué a ellos

\- eh dis..culpen ¿puedo estar aquí? - los demás me veían y sonreían , yo correspondía

-claro - el pelilavanda me corrió la silla para poder sentarme

-gracias -

-¿como te sientes? -me pregunta la rubia

\- bien - le doy una mordida a mi dona y si que estaba buena

-¿te acuerdas de algo?- la mire por un momento y negué con la cabeza

-oh, bueno yo soy Marrón , Trunks y Goten - señaló a cada uno . Yo estaba tan ocupada comiendo que solo sonreí

-me alegro que estés bien - me dijo Trunks sonriendo pero su mirada se veía cansada y triste

-yo también - bromee

\- si . Nos da gusto a todos - me mira el tal Goten con melancolía

Por alguna razón este chico me pone nerviosa - como era yo - quisiera saber un poco de mi

\- estabas loca - ríe marrón .- amas las compras -

-¿encerio?- vaya así que adicta a comprar

\- sabes artes marciales - continúa Trunks

-eres ...parlanchina . Te encanta hablar y hablar - termina Goten y nuevamente me mira a los ojos pero esta vez como si buscara algo

Vaya al parecer era una extrovertida

Tengo una gran familia , amigos que me quieren sin duda soy feliz . Pero tendré ... mejor pregunto

-una cosa mas- deje mi café - ¿tengo novio?

N/A

Un silencio incómodo se produjo ante el cuestionamiento de la peliazul . Trunks , Marrón y Goten no sabían que decir , era lógico que ella sintiera curiosidad por su vida , pero no pensaron que fuera a preguntar eso .

-¿no debí preguntar?- dijo tomando entre sus manos el café

-es... mejor que lo averigües tu - dijo marrón tomándola de la mano - tu corazón te dirá si tenias o no , no podemos decirte para no hacerte sentir mal a ti y a él - las palabras de la rubia fueron las indicadas

-tienes razón - se levantó y agarro los trastos -iré a descansar , espero verlos más tarde - se despidió y entro a la casa

-gracias marrón -dijo Goten con sinceridad

-por nada - la rubia se fue ya que tenia que hablar con sus padres y ambos chicos se quedaron allí , viendo a la familia . Los Son estaban buscando a beby por medio de contactos

Pov Bra

Marrón tiene razón . Si tengo o tuve novio , mi corazón me dirá quien es. No sería justo saber quien es y qué todavía me quiera y venir yo diciendo:lo siento no recuerdo , perdí la memoria . Osea ¡no! . Subí a mi habitación y me dormí un rato, hay momentos en que me duele la cabeza . Me dormí

Pov Goten

Me alegra ver a Bra , aun cuando no recuerda nada, no importa . A quien engaño ¡me importa! Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y mimarla . Quiero que nos besemos con todo el amor que sentimos ¡aaah! Maldito beby

La hora de la cena llegó y los Son nos invitaron a cenar con ellos en el comedor principal

\- buen provecho- dijimos todos y empezamos a comer

\- que rico - dijo Bra probando el arroz -nada como la comida del hospital -

-me alegra que te guste princesa - le dice el sr Gohan con amor -hay mucho más si quieres -

\- ¡si!- grito el sr Goku devorando su cena

-sr lo busca el sr míster Satan - anuncia el mayordomo

-que pase - al poco tiempo llega un señor barbudo de piel canela y ojos azules , seguido de dos chicos un rubio y un pelinegro , ambos ojiazul

-Hola papá -lo abraza la sr Videl

\- Hola hija -sonríe y corresponde -¿Bra estas bien?- pregunta preocupado

-etto ... si sr-

-soy tu abuelo -

-aah ok -

-mi niña - dice viéndola con tristeza -ah ellos son kurota y Fish . Los chicos que elegí para mis nietas -

-¿¡que!?- gritan el sr Gohan y Goku . Yo estaba tieso .¿como que elijio? ¿acaso se iba a casar? No, no, no . Eso no

-si, ellos son muy buenos candidatos -

-no- dijeron ambos serios . Esos chicos se sorprendieron al ver la negativa que los patriarcas daban

-Satan con respeto , no tienes derecho a elegir eso- defendió el sr Goku

\- pero son buenos , de buena familia -

Bra se levantó de golpe y fue tras la sra Videl -¿que pasa?- se oculto detrás de ella

\- nada mi niña , eso es una confusión . Nadie elige en estos tiempos papá . Eso ya no se hace -

-claro que si , yo quiero que Bra y Pan sean felices . Y nadie mejor que estos chicos -

-no y no insistas -

\- mi hijo tiene razón Satan , si ellas llegan a casarse será con quien elijan y no con quien se les imponga -

-pero Goku -

-no, lo siento . Ya he dicho -

-podemos intentar conquistarlas - dijo el rubio

\- pueden ser amigos y si llega a crecer algo , pues ni modo . Pero si ellas no quieren no - la sra Milk los invito a sentarse mientras decía eso

-por mi está bien - contestó el pelinegro

Los demás asintieron , Bra se sentó buscando la manera de no tenerlos cerca . Quedando así junto a mi

\- ¿y estos comen con uds?- dijo Fish viéndonos con desprecio

-tu estas aquí ¿verdad? A ellos ya los conocemos a uds no- sonreí internamente al ver la cara de baboso que puso

\- y dígame srita Bra ¿como esta?- quizo conversar ese kurota ¡puf! - ¿es correcto que coma tanto?-

\- ¡ella puede comer cuanto quiera!- dije dando un golpe en la mesa ¿quien se cree?

\- sabía que no tenia modales

-aprende a respetar - no iba a permitir que la hiciera sentir incómoda . los demás sólo nos veían . -no es correcto ser imprudente -

\- yo solo quiero hacerle saber que no es correcto, que una dama coma...tanto- la vio con desaprobación

-¡ya!- grito Bra poniéndose de pie - tu no eres nadie para decir eso- le grito molesta a kurota

-Bra , niña , no es de una dama gritar de esa forma - defendió mr Satan a esos idiotas

-¡basta papá/mr Satan!- todos estaban molestos por la forma en que él le hablaba a Bra

\- ¡Videl no grites!-

-no papá , ya basta y uds dos no sean unos insolentes o se van -

-no puedes , son mis invitados -

-es mi casa papá -

-ellos son buenos -

-no quiero ver a mis hijas con ninguno de estos - Gohan dijo poniéndose frente a mr Satan , eso me alegro

\- no encontrará a nadie mejor para su hija que yo -

\- Fish - negó con la cabeza - Pan ya tiene a alguien - el sr Gohan miro de reojo a Trunks y este se sonrojo

\- soy mejor -

-no lo creo -

Todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada de reojo del sr Gohan a mi amigo . Fish lo miro con superioridad

\- yo soy lo mejor para Bra -

-no kurota -

\- ¡ay!- grito Bra sosteniendo su cabeza . La sra Videl corrió y la abrazo

Pov Bra

¡No puedo creerlo! Estos idiotas de ojos azules están peleando . Ash ¡¿quien se cree, Para juzgar mi forma de comer?! . lo bueno es que mi familia me defendio , pero mas goten ¿porqué? Nose...me levanté para irme y dejarlos pelear. Pero mi cabeza empezó a dolerme , mi entorno empezó a girar . Mi madre me tomo en brazos , sino fuera por ella ya habría caído al suelo .

-¿estas bien?- alcance a escuchar que me decía

Quería hablarle pero mi voz no salía , cada vez me dolía más la cabeza , el dolor era insoportable. No pude más y me desmaye .

Empecé a escuchar algunas voces...

 _Bra creo que deberías de bajar la velocidad- dijo ella_

 _\- Pan... LOS FRENOS NO SIRVEN!- grito_

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro , tenia miedo . No sabia a donde estaba o que debía hacer

\- _NO!- ambas se asustaron ya que no podían deternelo- saltemos- dijo decidida Pan viendo a su hermana asustada_

 _-tengo miedo - susurro_

 _\- no hay opcion ... tenemos que saltar_

Eso... ¡Eso paso! Ya recuerdo todo . El accidente ,los frenos , el golpe , mamá, papá, abuelos , Pan... Goten

Quería despertar y ver a mi Goten . pero no podía , sentía un cansancio tanto físico y emocionalmente. Me rendí y deje caer mi ser para descansar.


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Videl

\- ¡largo!- grite a ese par de chicos -¡fuera de mi casa!- No me importa esos dos en este momento . Mi niña es lo mas importante . La sostuve hasta que Gohan me ayudó y la cargo hasta su habitación . la acostó en la cama y la arrope , llamamos al doctor

-¿estará bien?- pregunto mi suegro . Todos estábamos en la sala atentos a lo que dijera

-si , solo fue un desmayo . Esperemos a que despierte -

Asentimos y estuvimos comiendo , por esos chicos habíamos dejado de comer . Y la verdad es que la cena estaba deliciosa , Bra esta descansando y eso me alivia . Solo a esperar a que despierte

-sra Videl - me llama Goten -¿puedo verla?

-si- no tenia que pensarlo . Sabía , bueno todos saben ya de su relación . Los apoyo y quiero que sean felices . Lo deje entrar a la habitación de Bra .

Pov Goten

Entre para ver como seguía mi linda peliazul . Me senté a la par de ella y comencé a acariciar sus cabellos -te adoro , mi parlanchina - bese su frente -despierta pronto -

Durante el tiempo que estuve con ella solo podía contemplarla . Lo haría la vida entera si me dieran esa dicha . Haría lo que fuera por Mi bra ... incluso dejarla ir , si ella así lo quisiera .Bese sus labios con suavidad y salí de la habitación . No podía abusar de la confianza que me había dado la sra Videl . No , yo soy un caballero y respeto ante todo.

Llegue a la sala para ver a todos tomando el té ¿cuanto tiempo estuve con ella? Para mi fue corto , pero al verlos allí , tomando el té. .. me tarde bastante .

-¿algún cambio?- me pregunto la sra Milk . Negué con la cabeza y me senté junto a mi amigo . Trunks esta cansado . He estado pensando sólo en mi y bra que me olvide de mi amigo , mi hermano.

Se que gusta de pan , y se siente culpable . Lo he oído en las noches diciendo que el debería de estar en el lugar de ella , que daría lo que fuera por que estuviera bien ... yo lo entiendo a la perfección .

Me quede en silencio mientras ellos conversaban de trivialidades .

-iré a dormir, estoy cansada -

Todos subieron siguiendo a la sra Videl y nosotros nos fuimos a dormir . Los días sin Bra me parecen eternos y vacíos .

N/A

La noche paso lenta para todos en la mansión, la familia Son estaban preocupados por la peliazul . Había caído desmayada y aunque el médico dijo que estaría bien , ellos no podían estar tranquilos hasta verla de pie y feliz. Era lo que más querían .

La hora del desayuno llegó y bajaron para comer , no tenían hambre pero tenían que mantenerse con fuerza , ya bastante tenían con una con amnesia y otra en coma , como para tener a otro enfermo .

-¿¡mamá y Pan!?- llego corriendo la peliazul . Se había levantado y en lo primero que pensó fue en su hermana . Recordó todo lo del accidente pero no sabia del estado de su hermana . Bajo sin ni siquiera cambiarse .

Los demás estaban sorprendidos al verla . no sabían que pasaba exactamente -el accidente , Pan , mi cabeza ¡ah!- se quejo llevando sus manos a su cabeza .

-no te esfuerces , ven siéntate - la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en el sillón -¿como te sientes?

-un poco mareada - dice arrecostandose un poco - tengo sed

-bien , no te muevas Oly trae agua , Gohan llama al medico . Suegra ayudeme aquí por favor -

-ya le está llamando - se acerca Milk y acomoda a Bra entre almohadas -no te esfuerces bebé -con ternura empieza a sobarle la frente a la ojiazul

\- ¿y Pan?-pregunta dejándose llevar por los mimos de la abuela

-en el hospital . pero no te preocupes , todo saldrá bien -

Bra se deja llevar por la reconfortante sonrisa de su abuela y cae dormida nuevamente.

Días después

Goten esta feliz al ver que ella había recuperado la memoria . Después de varios estudios y exámenes habían dado a Bra la noticia de que recuperó la memoria de manera favorable . Iba a sufrir dolores de cabeza , pero eran controlables ,ahora solo faltaba la morena.

Al tiempo Bra fue informada de todo lo que habia sucedido , incluso del tipo llamado Beby. Entre todos se turnaban para cuidar de la pelinegra esperando que despertara.

-¿creés que despierte?- cuestiono cubriendola con una manta

\- ya verás que si -

\- Goten... yo quiero que despierte ya- se giró viéndolo con ojos llorosos

\- princesa - sin dudarlo Goten la acogió en un confortable abrazo - no llores, no quiero verte asi -

\- no puedo evitarlo-

\- ya veras que todo saldrá bien y tu hermana despertara pronto -

Bra y Goten se acomodaron en los brazos del otro sintiendo el calor y cariño que esa acción les otorgaba. Sin soltarla él la miro con el amor que ella despertaba en su corazón. Sonrió y beso su sien - todo saldrá bien -

\- gracias - susurro ella - sera mejor bajar, tengo hambre -

\- me gusta verla asi Gohan - sonrió Videl viendo a Bra y Goten sentados en la mesa del jardín

\- a mi también, no niego que me da cosa al verlos tan unidos pero prefiero eso a que ella este en cama-

\- papá celoso -

\- si lo soy, pero falta los celos de Pan-

\- Te aseguro que morirás de celos - añadió, no soportaba ver a su esposo tan triste y aunque ella estuviera igual siempre buscaba como sacarle una sonrisa tal y como él lo hacia con ella - apuesto a que se escapará por las noches para salir con él -

\- Videl - advirtió

\- y se dirán apodos tiernos - siguió burlándose

\- Videl - repitió

\- y se darán muchos besitos -

\- la la la la no te escucho soy de palo...-

\- jajaja no huyas, imaginate agarrados de las manos - siguió a Gohan por los pasillos de la casa

\- ¿que es eso?- pregunto Milk

\- Videl esta molestando a Gohan -

\- bueno, ¿como van?-

\- nada Milk, Beby no deja cabos sueltos para rastrearlo-

\- Gokú, ya veras que encontraras algo, solo fijate bien -

\- ¡Uub! - grito Trunks quien estaba callado escuchando todo - si encontramos a Uub -

\- rastreamos a Beby - completo Gokú - Trunks vé a la compañia telefónica y pide los datos de Uub -

\- no creo que me los den -

\- dá dinero o seduce o que se yo pero has algo para que te los den -

\- voy -

\- ten cuidado -

\- si -

-¡Trunks! - grito la rubia - voy contigo -

-no creo que debas-

\- quiero ayudar en algo -

\- pero..-

-por favor -

\- bien pero haras lo que te diga -

..

El joven de cabellos lilas solo miraba como la rubia se contoneaba hablando con el gerente de la compañía telefonica, solo habian dos y la primera no tenian datos de Uub - ojalá lo logre - espero media hora mas hasta que vio por el ventanal como la rubia agradecía al sujeto y salía -¿y?- pregunto impaciente

\- aquí lo tengo, pero hay que rastrearlo antes de que lo cambie -

-¿ cada cuanto lo cambia? -

\- cada semana, dice Pope que tienen un trato especial-

\- ¿Pope ?-

\- Poperu es el chico...el gerente...el que me atendió - contestó sonrojada

\- bueno, vamos a casa -

\- ¿sr Goku?¡hola!- grito al no ser atendido

\- estan en el hospital - informo oly

-¿que paso?- cuestionó la rubia

\- la srita Bra tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza -

\- gracias oly, iremos para allá -

Ambos ojiazul llegaron pronto al hospital en compañia de oly, encontraron rápidamente al resto de la familia.

-¿que paso?- pregunto la rubia

\- Bra tuvo un gran dolor de cabeza, se desmayo y la trajimos aqui - informo el de cabellos alborotados - estamos esperando al dr.-

\- entiendo, Sr gokú. Sr gohan ¿podríamos hablar un minuto?-

\- claro,hijo ven -

\- dime padre -

\- Trunks quiere decirnos algo-

\- si, me informaron que uub cambia constantemente su número telefónico, me han dado este - decia mostrando el papel - con esto podemos rastrearlo -

\- ¡bien! Gracias Trunks, te recompensaré -

\- no es necesario sr-

\- bueno, de alguna forma he de pagarte -

\- con que lo atrapemos me doy por pagado sr-

.

El morocho estaba escuchando con sumo cuidado lo que su jefe le decía -¿y si me atraparan? -

\- si eso pasará nosotros te ayudaremos pero ni se te ocurra decir nada , más tardarías en llegar a la cárcel que yo te matara, ¿entendido? -

-si sr-

-¡vete!-

Uub llegó al hospital en donde estaban , se disfrazó y entro al área en donde estaba la ojiazul - bien , tengo cinco minutos - se dijo mientras activaba una bomba - ¡bien!- dejo el aparato y entro sin ser visto a la habitación de Bra, la encontró dormida y aprovecho para sedarla y así no despertara en medio del disturbio - ¡fiii! - Silvo por la ventana . Dos hombres aparecieron y tomaron a la peliazul en brazos - vamos - hablo bajo - salió y cerró las llaves con seguro por fuera .

Gohan iba camino hacia la habitación para cuidarla toda la noche -no puede ser - dijo al ver la cama vacía - ¿Bra, estas allí? - pregunto tocando la puerta del baño -¿princesa?-

Goku regresaba de la cafetería con una bandeja con café para todos cuando se fijo en un peculiar objeto -bomba - afirmo - ¡alejence de aquí! -grito , salió corriendo por el pasillo en donde estaba su nieta y ¡boom! Explotó la bomba .


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Gohan

Me dirijo a la habitación de mi niña , mi padre y yo nos quedamos los demás se fueron a casa para cuidar a Pan . Entre y me lleve el susto de mi vida , Bra no estaba en su cama pero quizás se haya levantado y fue al baño . Toque la puerta pero no obtuve respuesta alguna , insistí hasta que escuche una explosión cerca , me refugié debajo de una mesa metálica para amortiguar los posibles pedazos de concreto que caían . Espere a que todo se calamara y salí con cuidado , fui al baño a ver si bra estaba allí pero no , nose donde esta .

-¡papá! - grite al verlo bajo unos escombros -¿estas bien?-

-si, solo fueron unos raspones - lo ayude a levantarse

-déjame ver, te limpiare - tome una torunda llenandola de alcohol y le limpie los raspones -¿sabes que paso?-

-no.. aah.. arde -

-lo siento pero si no lo hago se infectará -

\- Hola gohan - escuchamos por los altoparlantes del hospital .

-¿quien eres?- pregunté

-soy Beby - contestó riendo - sólo quería decirte que tu peliazul esta bien con nosotros , se ve tan linda durmiendo -

-¡maldito! ¡devuélveme a mi hija!- grite furioso

-¡eres un ruin!- grito papá

-oh, gracias por los alagos . Bueno yo también tengo que decirte algo ¿verdad? Mmm veamos ¡ah si! ¡Que buen padre eres! Jajaja te veré pronto ladrón - se burló y ya no volvió a hablar

-ese infeliz -

-es hora de trabajar hijo , vamos a casa - salimos como pudimos , el hospital esta destrozado pero no puedo dejar a un lado lo que está pasando . Lo siento pero después veré como los ayudo. Conduje hasta casa para que trunks y Goten nos ayudarán . Iba a abrir con la llave pero la puerta estaba abierta .

-papá -

-si, vamos con cuidado -

tome dos sombrillas que estaban junto a la puerta le di una al papá y continuamos con cautela . Fuimos a la sala y solo había una lámpara encendida , por la poca luz pude notar que habían estado peleando .

-¡Milk! - exclamó papá, ví a mamá inconsciente en el sofá - esta bien , solo esta desmayada - me informo luego de tomarle el pulso y respiración. - la llevaré al sótano -

Lo acompañe , en el sótano teníamos dos habitaciones de emergencia que solo papá y yo sabíamos . cuando bajamos vimos rastros leves de sangre y la bombilla encendida . Al llegar al pie de la escalera encontramos a goten y a trunks amarrados a unas sillas y sangrando .- no puede ser- presione un botón escondido para abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejamos a mamá ahí con una nota explicándole todo .

-Trunks despierta - lo sacudi un poco después de soltarlo claro está , estaba sangrando de la boca -¿como esta papá? -

-a goten le dieron justo en la nariz -

\- sr Gohan -me hablo débilmente

-Trunks ,¿como te sientes ?-

-se llevaron a Pan -

\- ¿que?¿como?-

\- aah- se quejo del dolor - entraron cuatro sujetos y empezaron a atacarnos , a Cómo pudimos de fundimos a las sras -

-¿dónde está Videl? -

-en la cocina , debajo de la mesa - nos dijo , papá salió en busca de ella mientras seguía limpiando a trunks . Por suerte hoy le dimos el día libre a todos los empleados , son ancianos y no salieron lastimados . Papá llegó y puso a mi esposa con mi madre . - no pudimos con ellos sr. Lo siento -

-descuida -

-aaah- reaccionó Goten -mi nariz -

Atendí a ambos chicos curando lo que pude . Me llevo unos diez minutos para que se les pasara lo del golpe que les dieron . -chicos , Pan y Bra han sido secuestradas - les dije con dolor

\- ¡que!- saltaron sorprendidos

-Beby hizo explotar una bomba en el hospital -

-no puede ser -

N/A

Gohan, Goku y los chicos se pusieron a rastrear el numero de Uub - el dispositivo sigue inmóvil - informo un golpeado Goten

\- ¿será que ya lo tiro?-

-esperemos que no sr Gohan -

\- esos sujetos se llevaron todo el equipo y cama de Pan - dijo después de revisar la habitación de su nieta

-la quieren con vida - medito trunks - a ambas -

-¿que querrá? - se cuestionó Gohan

-me da mala espina -

...

Meneando y sonriendo una copa con vino se encontraba Beby viendo a ambas hermanas dormidas frente a él - son muy lindas - comentó

-si sr- le contesto uno de sus secuaces

\- dile a Uub que venga - pidió chasqueando los dedos

...

-que fastidio - se quejo el morocho viendo la pantalla de su móvil -si diga -contestó -si... bin ya voy - dejo unos billetes y salio del lugar

...

\- ¡si!-

\- ¿que paso?- pregunto Goten al ver la reacción de Goku

-el dispositivo se mueve -

-vamos de inmediato - los cuatro partieron para seguir al moreno

Tras una persecución discreta dieron con una enorme mansión en medio de la nada . - este lugar esta muy bien escondido -

-tenemos que ser cuidadosos , hay muchos guaruras aqui- observó el pelinegro . Los demás secundaron la opinión - podemos idear un plan para rescatarlas pero será muy complicado -

-esta mansión tiene cien años de haberse hecho y ha sido remodelado en siete ocasiones , si conseguimos los planos sabremos lo que han bloqueado y todas las entradas -

-bien pensado hijo- felicito Goku dándole una palmada . Se alejaron a una distancia prudencial y regresaron a su casa - ¿aló? ...si ¿vegeta? Necesito que me hagas un favor... si los planos de la mansión Tsufuro ... si los necesito con urgencia ...bien te espero en menos de una hora -

-¿que dijo?-

-que dejara de molestarlo y me dijo "sabandija inmunda" -

\- del asunto papá -

-ah eso, dijo que ya venía -

No tardo mucho tiempo en sonar el timbre , en el estudio de Gohan apareció Goku -¡quítate idiota! -dijo molesto apartando a Goku - me tapas - se quejo , miro a todos con el señor Fruncido deteniéndose en el ojiazul -jajaja lila jajaja , tu has fracasado como hombre lilita- se burló

-lo siento , es que eres muy bajito - dijo sin pensar e ignorando la burla de vegeta

-insecto si molestas no te ayudaré - bufó molesto

-ya , ya calmate - se defendió con las manos -pero eso no importa ¿trajiste los planos?-

-si aquí están , me largo - se dispuso a irse

-espera ¿nos quieres ayudar?-

-¿a que?-

-¿recuerdas a beby? Ha secuestrado a mis nietas y usaremos estos planos para rescatarlas -

-um, ese fenómeno me estafó con quince grandes . Si esta bien te ayudaré sólo por mi plata -

-bien -

Los cinco revisaron el plano e idearon un plan para no ser descubiertos . Después de dos horas tenían el plan más factible -

-son las diez , esta temprano . Chicos todo tiene que salir perfecto - finalizó Gohan

-si sr- tomaron lo necesario y partieron de nuevo hacia la mansión . Se detuvieron a la misma distancia y siguieron a pie .

-allí esta donde guardan las herramientas - entraron a la chozita -aquí - señaló vegeta debajo de unos costales de abono .

\- según recuerdo son cinco metros bajo tierra y quince para estar en el sótano clausurado -

-chicos , debemos tener cuidado , cualquier cosa nos encontramos en el auto - dijo Goku , los demás aquí sintieron y siguieron avanzando .

Bajaron por el pequeño trecho hasta llegar a un punto en donde habían tres estatuas , vegeta movió la segunda y se descubrió un pasillo pequeño , con una señal les indicó que lo siguieran , él por ser pequeño cupo perfectamente en el pasillo mientras que los demás tuvieron que agacharse para poder pasar , siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un sótano lleno de suciedad y objetos sin valor , al querer subir se toparon con que la puerta había sido sellada con ladrillos -fácil - dijo vegeta , los demás permanecían en silencio mientras él con un cincel y martillo abría un agujero haciéndolo cada vez más grande , al menos para pasar a gatas .-pasen rápido -

-suerte que es pequeño - susurro causando que sus más cercanos rieran

-sabandija -

-ya tranquilo -

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar al área de servidumbre de la mansión . Con sigilo siguieron por los pasillos buscando por donde entrar para buscar a las chicas , Goten y trunks se cuidaban las espaldas , ambos sabían que papel desempeñar no por nada ponían la vida en las manos del otro . Goku y Gohan se comunicaban tan solo por la mirada , ambos sabían las habilidades que complementaban al otro y Vegeta , el solo abría paso , él se cuidaba así mismo y nunca pedía ayuda ni siquiera ni la necesitaba .

Entre más avanzaban más difícil se escabullian, evitaban ser visto por cada sirviente o guarura que se aparecía de la nada u e los cuales poco a poco eran más debido a la cercanía . Lograron llegar hasta la sala principal y tomaron a cinco de ellos para disfrazarse. Se cambiaron y ocultaron lo más que podían sus cabellos ; Goku peino su cabello hacia atrás y se puso unos lentes oscuros , Gohan se quitó las gafas y desordeno su cabello , Goten corto un mechon de pelo y lo uso como bigote , trunks se puso una gorra ocultando su cabello lila y vegeta se amarró el cabello en una cola baja .

Pero lo que ellos ignoraban era que beby tenía cámaras de seguridad por todos lados .


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Beby

¡idiotas! ¡ja! ¿como pudieron pensar en que sería fácil entrar en mi propiedad si ser vistos? Dios, me gusta tenerlos en mis manos -Uub ve y dales la bienvenida -

El estúpido que tengo se fue , lo seguí por las cámaras hasta que llegó a la sala principal . Se puso detrás de ellos y les hablo -bienvenidos Son, idiotas y sr... pequeño - dijo viendo a vegeta . Claramente estaban sorprendidos .

-sabandija inferior - le contesto vegeta enojado . Nunca cambia .

-el jefe quiere verlos -

Ellos se miraron entre sí , nose si estaban afligidos o tenían otro plan . Pero no importa están bajo mi techo rodeado de muchos hombres expertos en combate . No tardaron en llegar a mi .

-Hola ladrón - salude a mi nemesis

-Beby -

-el mismo -

-¡devuélveme a mis hijas bastardo!- me grito furioso

-déjame ver...amm. .. nop-

-maldito -

-¡vegeta! Tiempo sin verte - ignore al ladrón -¿como has estado ?-

-¡callate!, y dame mi dinero -

-verás , ahorita no tengo efectivo ¿que tal un cheque?-

-no , no caeré en esa trampa tan vieja -

-pues entonces sigue esperando talvez algún día te devuelva ese mísero préstamo -

-¿mísero? ¡ja! Hasta súplicaste para que te lo diera -

-¡ya me hartaste! , uub mátalos - ordené ¿quien se cree para hablarme así? No es nadie .

-si sr.-

Los demás los agarraron y ataron de manos , los pusieron frente a mi y los apuntaron con las armas .- gane Gohan , soy mejor que tú -

\- fui quien se caso con Videl , quien la hizo mujer , quien puso en su vientre dos semillas y florecieron - me contesto el muy infeliz

\- seré yo quien corte la flor a la mitad , seré quien vea como la madre se derrumba en tres tumbas - claro que no me iba a dejar de éste.

\- eso...- no pudo terminar de hablar , fuera de la mansión se escuchó una gran explosión .

N/A

Tres detonaciones más se escucharon en varios puntos . Trunks y Goten aprovecharon la distracción y se soltaron usando las manos del otro , desataron a Goku y a Gohan cuando iban por vegeta éste ya se encontraba liberado

-novatos- les dijo sonriendo. - lila jaja- se burló del ojiazul

-¡agárrenlos! - grito el líder -¡no los dejen escapar !- los cuatro se dispersaron buscando a las chicas .

Goku entro a una de las habitaciones y encontró a la morena , en ese momento no supo que hacer . Si la desconectada moriría -y ahora que hago - se dijo

Por otro lado Goten había entrado a un baño para esconderse de los que le seguían , debido a las detonaciones muchos habían ido a investigar dejando a unos cuantos para acabarlos -¿Goten? - escucho esa voz tan conocida -¿eres tú? -

-¿Bra, estas bien?-

-si , solo un poco cansada - contestó escondida sentada en la bañera con la ropa del hospital aún -tengo miedo -

-no te preocupes , te sacaré de aquí aunque mi vida se fuese en ello-

-no quiero perderte -

-ni yo a ti , guarda silencio - abrió y miró si no había alguno en el pasillo . Al verlo despejado tomó de la mano a la ojiazul y busco por donde salir .

-esta ha de ser - dijo vegeta frente a una enorme puerta , entro y sonrió al acertar , había entrado a la habitación de Beby , con su mirada recorrió el lugar buscando alguna caja fuerte o mesa de noche con cerradura , más no encontró nada - si yo fuera un fenómeno retrasado ¿a donde esconderia dinero ? -medito , chasqueo los dedos y con una navaja rasgo el colchón de la cama -perfecto - dijo al encontrar el dinero - mis quince mil ... mas intereses ... mas daños y prejuicios y... que mas da , me lo llevo todo - tomó una bolsa guardando el dinero , abrió la ventana y arrojó la bolsa y luego se lanzó él.

Trunks iba detrás de cada hombre que encontraba tomándolo a puños y dejándolo inconsciente para abrir camino a los demás .

-psss - escucho -psss- repitieron -¡Trunks! -

-sr Goku - dijo al ver la cabeza del pelinegro salir de una puerta -¿que sucede?-

-encontré a Pan- al oír no pudo evitar sonreír con gusto

-genial -

-ven , tenemos que ver como la sacamos - ambos entraron a la habitación y buscaron como sacarla sin desconectarla .

-¿abuelito?- susurro con debilidad

-¿Pan?- pregunto Goku feliz - pequeña - paso su mano por la frente de la menor -¿tenias que despertar justo ahorita?-

\- ¿mal momento?- pregunto sonriendo

-ni te imaginas -

-lo siento , estoy cansada -

\- tranquila . Trunks deja esa cara de bobo y Ayúdame - reprendió al pelilia quien solo veía feliz la escena

-eh, si - contestó . Goku tomó en brazos a la morena y la depósito en brazos del ojiazul

-trata de salir , yo te cubro -

Gohan esquivaba con facilidad los golpes que Beby intentaba darle -la vejez tiene su desventaja - se burló dándole en el estómago .

-no rías tan pronto Son - Beby se abalanzó a Gohan y tomó una botella , la quebró e iba a darle con ello en la cabeza

-¡no!- grito una mujer , Beby volteo a ver y recibió un golpe fuerte en la cara -deja a mi Gohan -

\- Videl - dijo sorprendido

-¡toma! ¡toma! ¡toma!- siguió golpeando

-y tranquila - la detuvo con cuidado Gohan -¡no debiste meterte con mis amores!-

Gohan la tomó de la mano y buscaron la salida , al salir se encontraron a los demás . Ambas hermanas eran atendidas por los enfermeros . Gohan y Videl salieron corriendo a abrazar a sus niñas .

-Hola papá, mamá - dijo la morena

-¡Pan! ¿como?¿cuando?-

\- hace poco -

\- mis niñas -

-mamá nos asfixias - se quejaron ambas

\- sr Son-

-dígame oficial -

-el sr beby y sus secuaces han sido capturados . Necesitamos que ponga una demanda para procesar -

-si, secuestro , amenaza y daños al hospital . Yo corro con los gastos pero asegúrese que no salga -

-descuide sr , será referido al juez dende, ese no se deja comprar -

-gracias oficial -

-familia vamos a casa - dijo Goku -tengo una duda -mencionó cuando ya iban de camino - ¿como supieron?-

Milk y Videl se miraron y sonrieron - los escuchamos - explicaron

-¿con que le pegaron?-

-una sarten - dijeron orgullosas mostrado el utensilio de cocina . A los hombres les resbaló una gótita y rieron con nerviosismo .

...

Al día siguiente la familia volvía a sonreír como en los viejos tiempos . Videl y Milk cocinaban con gusto y amor . Goku y Gohan arreglaban lo necesario para encerrar a beby y los demás .

-estoy feliz - dijo Bra en el pecho de Goten

-yo más princesa - la abrazo

-quiero estar siempre contigo Goten -

\- tu padre ya me dio permiso y te pregunto ;¿Bra quieres ser mi novia? -

-¡claro que si!- contestó , lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y unió sus labios con los del pelinegro . Un tierno y suave beso se formó al fin .

Por otro lado el pelilia estaba dispuesto y listo para declararle su amor a la morena , con ramo de flores en mano y un mar de maridos as en su interior camino hacia donde estaba la chica -Pan- llamo . Ésta se volteo y sonrió al verlo

-Hola Trunks -

-yo..yo o. .. toma -le dio el ramo

-gracias -

\- Pan tu gustarme digo ... gusmer. ..no..no esté yo jajaja que calor uf -

La morena lo halo de la mano Hasta quedar a su altura . Por órdenes del médico esta no podía andar aún libremente -tu también me gustas -se declaró y le dio un beso cerca de los labios

\- ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-claro que si - contestó . Él la tomó de las mejillas y le estampó un gran beso en los labios .

En la oficina de Gohan habían dos pelinegros siendo estrictamente regañado por sus esposas -déjalos en paz Gohan -

-pero Videl -renegó

-pero nada , tus hijas ya están grandes y tienen derecho a estar con quien quieran -

-Milk-

-Milk nada, aceptarán con gusto sus demostraciones de afecto ¿entendido? -

-si mamá /Milk -

-bien . Suegra vamos a servir -

-si cariño - salieron no sin antes besar con pasión a sus respectivos hombres.

La sra oly sonrió feliz al ver a su familia , porque eso eran para ella , su familia .

 **¿Fin? Si, creo que si .**

 **Gracias a:**

 **Celestia carito**

 **Luz636**

 **Tea mutou**

 **Yessi-chibi**

 **Hef507**

 **Por sus comentarios y apoyo . :)**


End file.
